The abstract is not to be taken as limiting the invention of this application and in order to understand the full nature and extent of the technical disclosure of this application, reference must be made to the accompanying drawing and the following detailed description.
The invention pertains to a resilient rotary coupling. The coupling is particularly suited for use in a marine propeller drive, although it is not intended that the invention be limited to such application.
The need for torsional shock and vibration absorption between the propeller drive shaft and the propeller has long been recognized. Many arrangements have been proposed.